


The Doorkeeper

by Dublinkxo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, doorkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dublinkxo/pseuds/Dublinkxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream about a portal? Yes, just a dream. Original creepypasta short by Jen Hoffman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doorkeeper

Had I fallen asleep? All previous memory of my day, what I had done, seemed to slip away as I brought my vision round to the door. It seemed so normal at that moment. As if the door had always been there. Just a part of the house I had simply overlooked. It was warm, emanating a mysterious glow. I felt a sickening tinge at the core of my being. So faint, I couldn't focus on it. Thoughts of what was behind the simple wooden door raced around like leaves caught in a whirlwind through my head. My hand on the knob I turned so slowly. I felt so light and relaxed. As the door opened slightly, a cold burst of air whipped my face and ears, and again the sickening tinge wrenched in my gut. The feeling was again ignored so easily.

 

Inside was another small room. A bed, comfy looking, and a few pieces of odd furniture. My gaze swept the room and returned to the bed where I had started my investigation. I jumped as I realized someone was sitting there, at the end corner of the bed, slouched a little and facing away from me. Someone deep inside me hurled the door shut at the sudden realization, and I ran to the farthest end of the apartment. Being away from the door I felt normal again. My head was ringing slightly. Thought consumed my mind, what in the world had just happened? I know for certain that door was not here. It wasn't there I know it. I know it! I ran back to my bedroom, ready to open the door again to further investigate.

 

It was there just as before, glowing unnaturally. I felt so happy that it had not disappeared. It was not my imagination. I took a step toward the door and was fueled with curiosity. I placed my trembling hand on the door and heard a woman's voice, “come in please.” I felt a sensation like ice water trickling down in my chest. I was paralyzed for a second. My hand was automatic. The door was wide open. The- woman that was sitting at the end of the bed was now standing and facing me. She had the figure of a human woman. Her smile seemed- basic. I was so overjoyed, why I don't know. Such a strange sensation. I was so overcome, and it blocked any other feeling. Only the faint clenching in my heart remained.

 

As I stepping through the door I focused on the woman. All questions escaped me and we only stared into each others eyes, her smiling all the while. “would you like a snack or something?” I stared frozen into her eyes. They were human eyes- but when I looked away to survey the room, the eyes became larger, something was very dangerous about this, this woman. I took step toward her as she had turned round and was putting some stuff onto a tray.

 

It was then that I looked behind me. The door was closing so quietly. Instinctively, I lunged for the doorknob and held it open. Something told me it would not be good if it closed. The sudden fear made me rethink the situation. “I'm sorry but I have to leave now, thanks for the offer!” I said quietly and thrust my body through the door, shutting it fast behind me.

 

The experience was exhausting. I was so tired so I went to sleep directly after. When I woke up, I remembered nothing of the strange door. Months went by and I didn't think about it. One night as I tried to get to sleep, a light was shining in my eyes. When I opened them, I saw clearly. There. There was the door again. I felt sick instantly. A nervous tension in the pit of my stomach lurched and turned. I will have answers, I thought as I got up and went to the door again. For what seemed like an eternity, I held my ear close to, but not touching the panes of the door. Quiet. Not a sound. Then I heard something I wish I hadn't. It sounded like a huge low roar, somewhere very far away. Like a distant jet flying.

 

I opened the door and this time a cold and wet brick alley lay beyond the threshold. Steam billowed up from a manhole further down the alley, and it seemed to also be nighttime. I stepped in, keeping my hand on the knob. I wanted so badly to explore, to run though the alley on all fours and find the woman again. Why did I want to see her so much? My hand slid off the doorknob and I ventured a few feet in.

 

This was so amazing, how could this be happening? I stood for a few minutes, evaluating the scene. Just an alley with two large brick structured on other side. The buildings were very tall. The alley seemed -never to end. Before I realized what was happening, my head had turned and I saw the door just a second away from being sealed shut. I ran and lunged again to the knob. My hand fell through, and I grabbed fiercely at the side of the door. I just barely pulled it open enough to clamber back through. Fear gripped me as I fell into my bedroom. The confusion, fascination, the fear that bubbled in my core, but seemed to be masked somehow, all these emotions were bursting out of me. I couldn't understand.

 

I turned to the only person I knew would believe me. I called my mom and within a few minutes she had pulled up in the driveway. The usual greetings ensued, and I brought her to my bedroom. The wall was blank where the door had stood so ominously. I explained the occurrence, barely remembering the first encounter. She never told me I was crazy, or that it was impossible. She was only concerned or me. “I'll go in with you, if you can find it.” she said. “It comes and goes, we cannot leave the door unattended or it will close and dissapear.” I said. “I need to go in more, I have to find that strange woman.” I thought about her strange eyes. I tried to remember the details, an eye color, but only large black spheres remained in my mind. Empty yet intelligent. Why did I remember what I hadn't seen? She looked like a basic woman when I saw her, there's no way those vacant holes could've been there when she had offered me snacks. My head was beginning to hurt. I walked back to the bedroom with my mom.

 

It had appeared. My mom looked horrified- but so engaged. The door was wondrous after all. She grabbed the knob and swung it open. “Mom wait you have to be careful! Don't forget something's not right about this.” “Yes, yes..” her words trailed off as she entered. The cold gust swept past us both, and the bright light pierced my eyes. Once inside, we saw the alleyway, surrounded by what looked like a city. Not entirely industrial, with grass and trees in many places. Mom started walking, and didn't say a word. “Mom! Wait, you hold the door so I can check it out!” “I'm going first! I'll come back soon..” she said walking more briskly. She seemed to be in awe, looking up and around and smiling. I could see her figure in the distance and I faintly heard her laughing. I waited with both hands firmly on the doorknob and side of the door. I looked around at the city. There were no people that I could see. And only the faint sound of wind resonated.

 

My feeling of unease and awe turned to panic as I remembered my mom was somewhere in here. “Mooom! Mooom! I shouted louder and louder. Something wasn't right. I looked around and found a few large rocks. I placed them in the opening of the door and crossed my fingers for luck. I ran fast in the direction she had gone. I passed buildings, noticing that they were all abandoned. All the while I imagined the door slamming shut for good. The sun didn't seem to change at all in the time we were there. I was so terrified and the sickly tinge inside my gut spread throughout my entire body. I had to get out with my mom. We would never return to this forsaken prison.

 

I was getting out of breath, and I stopped by a clearing with a small pool of clear water. Something strange protruded from the adjacent side of the riverbed, like a black wing from a plane. I walked closer to investigate when suddenly I fell into the water. I felt no cold or hot sensation, it was as if the water were air. I swam over to the wing. The closer I got the more I realized what magnitude the wing held. It was huge and dense. I swam under it where the surface of the water gave way to an air pocket just below the metallic structure. Fear gripped me again and I hurried out. I heard something. It was my mom laughing again not her usual laugh. I ran along a cracked sidewalk through trees and came upon a large building. The wide windows in front flashed a glint from the sun and I was blinded for a second.

 

I could see my mom sitting inside. She was smiling and laughing with her mouth wide open. Her eyes were unnaturally wide. The sight of hr face contorted so made me wrench onto the ground and throw up. I felt that all energy and life had escaped me. I stood up and walked cautiously over. As I came closer I saw who she was facing. Somehow I knew. It was the woman. But when my eyes fixed on the woman, it was not human.

 

Those huge fucked up eyes were staring at my mom, who was still laughing insanely. “Jesus Christ!” I fell to the ground and crawled to the door with my last bit of energy. I listened as the woman spoke in some strange clicking language to my mom. I crawled over under the window and positioned myself so only my mom could see my face. I motioned with my hands for her to come. Her eyes diverted from the creature for just a second. I saw her face change slightly back to normal, still laughing wide though. “I'll bring my daughter here!” she said. “Then we can all be together!” My heart sunk. What the hell was she thinking? I needed her to get out of that wretched place. We needed to run as fast as possible and hope to God the door hadn't closed on the rocks.

 

I saw My mom get up and walk to the door. I was waiting crouched at the steps and when the door swung open I locked eyes with her. Tears streamed down her stretched face. I sprung up and grabbed her arm hard. I was running so fast and I felt her stumbling behind me, still laughing. “Mom we are getting out I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!” I screamed back as we an and ran.

 

I heard the sound like before, a low distant roar. We passed the clearing where the heavy wind lay over the creak pool. Just then I saw it. As I turned my gaze everything started to play in slow motion. With each bounding stride as we ran away, I saw my moms face still drenched in tears and no longer laughing. Her eyes wide with what can only be described as true horror. Behind her, the creak pool fled into the distance, and beyond that the buildings of the old city rose up. Something black began to fill the sky behind the distant buildings. The roar became louder and louder. We fell to the ground as the sound shook the world. After that I could only hear a piercing ringing in my ears. I saw my mom clambering up, now pulling me. The blackness rose up into the sky, and I saw its gruesome face. With huge horrible eyes it scanned the buildings and trees. It was enormous and towering, as it bellowed murderously.

 

The blackness seemed to spread over every area behind us. I looked ahead and could see the alley through which we came. I felt desperation and extreme longing to rush through the door. To be at home again and free from this horror. The entity that engulfed the city was close at our heels, I no longer heard the roar as my ears had been shot from the sound. The brick walls of the alley shook and crumbled. The door stood like the gateway to salvation before us.

 

The rocks had been pushed away, save for a small one that was wedged between the door and jamb, leaving a 3 inch gap of light. With every ounce of our energy and willpower, we thrust the heavy door open, falling one at a time back into our own world. As I turned to close the door I saw the woman, standing at the end of the alley. Her body contorting, no longer supporting her human façade. The blackness rushed behind and melted over her like tar. It rushed through the alley, and I shut the door hard.

 

Out of breath, we layed on the bedroom floor panting and wheezing. I looked at my moms face and finally it was normal again. “Mom I'm so sorry I had no idea what was waiting. Are you okay? What happened when you were with that woman?” I asked. “Woman? She said questioningly. “Whatever it was, the, the thing!” I yelled. “I just remember, I was...” her sentence trailed off as she got up.

 

She walked to the kitchen and began to make some tea. I followed, eager to get me answers about the ordeal. I got into the kitchen where she stood looking out the window. “So your coming over for dinner tonight, right?” she said casually. The feelings I had been overcome with just a few minutes before seemed to flood away. I guess so,” I said “Oh but doesn't dad have to work tonight?” We continued our conversation and seemed to have wholeheartedly forgotten. When I walked her to the back door, we passed my bedroom. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was normal. Only the vague memory of those inhuman eyes remained somewhere in the back of my mind.

 

Short story/ creepypasta written by

Jennifer Hoffman


End file.
